The present invention relates to a method of discharging residues, resulting from gasification of fuel in a chamber filled at the lower portion thereof with water and having a gas cushion at high pressure above the level of water, from this chamber through a water filled sluicing container having an upper end located beneath and fluid tightly connectable with and disconnectable from the lower end of the chamber, into a conveyor connected to the lower end of the sluicing container.
During operation of such a sluicing arrangement it is of utmost importance to prevent during discharge of residues from the gasification chamber simultaneous discharge of gas produced in the chamber through the sluicing system, as well as entrance of air from the atmosphere into the gasification chamber. While systems are known in the art to prevent such occurrence, these known systems have not proven 100% satisfactory.